


It Was Here That We Started

by EverShadow



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-28
Updated: 2012-11-28
Packaged: 2017-11-19 17:47:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/575951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverShadow/pseuds/EverShadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's in the Pali Blues locker room that Tobin Heath and Kelley O'Hara met. And it's in that locker room where memories are made.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Was Here That We Started

_The corner to their locker room was dusty as all corners were. The showers were a little grungy, perpetually full of stray hairs,and always leaked. The bench was faded from all the sunlight exposure pouring through the small window at the top of the room. And the lockers, the lockers always jammed._

_These were things that normal players noticed. But when Tobin walked in, she could see the silhouettes of two young soccer players everywhere._  

~**~

"Hi. My name is Tobin." She extended a hand out to her new locker neighbor. The girl standing next to her was gangly and had a ton of freckles. Her jawline was strong and set and for a moment Tobin wondered if they were going to get along at all.

"Kelley." The girl said curtly and reached over to shake her hand. Tobin smiled but the girl looked away quickly and did not return the smile. It would not be until much later when she found out that Kelley had just been painfully shy. Tobin's shoulders sank and she went back to lacing up her cleats.

~**~

"Shit. Shit. Shit." Kelley cursed as she stormed into the locker room. Blood flowed freely from her hand and left a red dotted trail on the floor. Tobin heard the cursing from inside the shower. She quickly switched off tut water and wrapped herself in a towel. She gingerly stepped around the row of lockers and peered over. When she saw Kelley trying to find the first aid kit while bleeding from her hand, she jumped out.

"It's over here!" She reached up over the lockers and grabbed at the bright orange case. "Sit down!" She ordered. Kelley grimaced and she clutched at her hand. She complied quietly. Tobin sat down next to her and rifled through the kit for gauze, antibiotic gel and tape. When she applied the ointment, Kelley hissed through her teeth.

"Get cleated?" Tobin asked, trying to distract her.

"Yeah." Kelley replied. "My fault, dove wrong. She jumped over me and onto my hand." Tobin wrapped the tape to secure it against Kelley's hand.

"Well be careful." She replied and then, without thinking she added "You have nice hands." Kelley's head snapped back. She was surprised by the sudden compliment and so was Tobin. "I mean, I just notice these things..." Kelley broke into a smile and she looked down at the ground. A breath escaped her mouth and to Tobin, it almost sounded like a laugh.

"Thanks."

~**~

"Did you see her face when I sank in that corner shot?" Kelley asked as she and Tobin raced into the locker room ahead of everyone else. Tobin laughed and high-fived her teammate. They sank down onto the bench, giddy from endorphins.

"You were awesome." Tobin said.

"You too. You had some nice tackles out there." Tobin looked down at Kelley's hand. There was still a bit of a scar where it had healed. Kelley followed her gaze. "You can hardly see it." She reassured.

"That's good." But Tobin did not take her eyes off of the faint, light scar.

"Hey we are going to a bar later, you guys coming?" The two of them jumped in surprise as the rest of the team poured into the locker room. Tobin glanced over at Kelley to see her reaction. Kelley turned to face her.

"Do you wanna go?" She asked. The midfielder swore she heard someone whisper "don't do it in her ear" but when she turned around, there was no one standing next to her. she turned back to face a perplexed Kelley, eyebrow cocked waiting for her answer.

"Sure."

~**~

She's not sure when personal space became nonexistent. Somewhere between drink 3 and 4, Kelley stood up, taking Tobin's arm, and subsequently the rest of her, to the floor. Tobin swayed awkwardly while Kelley lost herself in the tempo, grinding up against her teammate almost as hard as Tobin ground her teeth whenever it happened. Sweat slicked Kelley's forehead and her hair was an unrestrained mess. But however wild Kelley's body was, they were nothing compared to her eyes when they caught Tobin staring at her. She crossed the tight space between them, gently nudging her teammates away, ignoring their knowing smirks as she approached the now frozen Tobin Heath.

"Let's dance." Kelley said in a low, close to inaudible purr. The vibrato in her voice made Tobin's ears buzz. She had a second to catch her breath before Kelley made whatever open air between their bodies disappear.

Kelley's hand was loose on Tobin's hip. Her pelvis brushed Tobin's with every pulse of the music in the background. Both their heads stared downward. Kelley watched the hem of Tobin's sweater, which sometimes rode up to reveal a sliver of skin. Tobin had one finger encircled in Kelley's right belt loop, unconsciously tugging her a little whenever she drifted too far away. Around them, their teammates danced equally as close, either for fun or with the intent to hook up. Tobin kept glancing at up, usually at Kelley's jawline. After the fourth time staring at the beading sweat running down the side of her cheek, Kelley finally glanced back. Tobin swallowed hard when Kelley leaned forward with another downward glance. Her brown eyes were barely visible the way her head was tilted. Her lips brushed Tobin's cheek, as if she was about to whisper something in her ear but her head turned towards hers, exposing her lips, inviting Tobin to do the same. Tobin could barely hear the music over the thunder in her ears. She turned towards Kelley with the slightest movement of her head and then their lips were just a hair's width away.

"Git it Tobs!" A voice yelled and the two violently jerked apart. Tobin blinked dumbly at Kelley, who walked away briskly, perhaps to get a drink, perhaps just to escape into the night.

"Damn it." Tobin said as close to swearing as possible, running both hands angrily through her hair. Someone, the same teammate who had ruined it before, mumbled an apology but Tobin turned on her heel and stormed out of the club without acknowledging it.

 ~**~

It was the sexual frustration that killed Tobin more than anything else. every other feeling was a direct result of it - worry (that she may never get the chance to hook up with Kelley again), guilt (that she may have screwed up the team dynamic), anger (box blocking is never OK). What bothered her even more was that Kelley was so nonchalant about it the next morning at practice.

"Hey Kelley..." Tobin started as the team swirled around them in a mess of dirt, sweat, and smell, racing to get home before the midmorning traffic kicked in.

"Hold up, Tobs." Kelley said. "Gotta shower. I smell as bad as I played." Tobin as down on the bench and draped a towel over her head. She waited for what seemed like hours, long after the room had cleared out.

"What the fuck, KO." She thought angrily. "Did you drown or something?"

As she stood up to actually check if something had happened to her, the shower turned off and Kelley emerged. She had seen Kelley naked before. It was common place for girls to walk out of the shower in various states of undress. But there was an unsettling quiet to the emptiness of the locked room that made Tobin sweat just a little more than usual. It was as if the absence of laughter and chatter also robbed her of the decency not to stare. "Hey, I forgot a spare T-shirt, do you have one?" Kelley asked, naked and flipping through her clothes. Tobin blushed and turned away. She grabbed her spare jersey and held it, outstretched until Kelley took it.

"Thanks. So what are you doing still hanging around?" Tobin clenched her jaw.

"Are you serious?" She hissed. "So we're going to pretend that we didn't make out yesterday?" Dammit Kelley was distracting when unclothed. Kelley slipped into her boxers.

"We didn't." She reminded. "You pushed me away."

"I didn't push you." Tobin snapped back. "I didn't." Her mind grabbed at the strands of memory that booze quickly hid. Had she pushed her away? She remembered that Kelley was the one who stepped back. Kelley shut her locker, bringing Tobin out of her desperate search for the truth.

"Then why didn't it happen?" She asked.

"I..."

"Do you want it to happen?" Tobin could not believe her ears. Was Kelley actually propositioning her? She slumped forward and her mouth hung open in shock. Kelley pulled her wet hair back.

"Look, whatever, dude. If you're uncomfortable with it that's cool." She turned back around and grabbed her stuff from the top of the locker. Tobin lurched forward and placed her hands on Kelley's waist. Kelley visibly started and she whirled around.

"H-Hey Tobs." Her voice wavered as though she wasn't expecting Tobin to actually go for it. But she had worked herself up too much to back down. She took a deep breath and pressed her full body into Kelley's. Her lips tentatively found the defender's and a frightening second passed when Kelley did not return the kiss. But Kelly soon looped her arms around Tobin's neck and pulled her in so sharply her teeth bumped against Kelley's bottom lip. The freckled defender growled a little and nipped at Tobin's in retaliation. Her wet hair rested on Tobin's shoulder and began to stain her jersey dark. Tobin pulled away for just a moment when she felt the cold water dripping from her dark locks. Kelley took this to mean more.

The midfielder barely had time to gulp a lungful of air before Kelley's hands found her shirt and pulled it over her head. She let out a surprised cry, and all the sexual frustration came roaring back. She hissed a little when the cold air hit her but just as soon as it did, a bare, damp, and warm body pressed itself against hers. Kelley kissed along Tobin's bare collarbone and Tobin let out a choked gasp at the contact. She tilted her head back and to the left to give her partner better access. Sharp, "straight girl" nails scratched along the elastic band of her bra, an unvoiced request for even more. Tobin might've had some of the strongest legs in the world, but they were useless against what Kelley was doing.

"Kelley." Tobin hissed. Kelley seemed to understand just how unstable she was and gently pushed her, though her lips never left Tobin's sweat tinged skin, against the opposite set of lockers. A padlock dug into Tobin's lower back and she hissed in pain. But Kelley took it to mean pleasure from the way her teeth nipped at the sensitive skin right where her neck met her shoulders. Tobin didn't bother correcting her or their position. Bruise be damned, she just never wanted Kelley to stop. For a girl with long nails, she sure knew what she was doing . Her fingertips slid under the tight elastic band of Tobin's sports bra but stayed pressed against the top of her ribs, as if there was still uncertainty about how far they were going to go. But the heat pooling in Tobin's lower body begged to be released and would not be ignored. She brought her hands up to cup Kelley's face, wanting something to do with her mouth. The defender was all too happy to comply. Tobin licked her lips, dry from gasping, and pulled her body closer.

"I need." Tobin managed between frantic kisses. That was all the other girl needed. Her fingers finally moved, grabbing the elastic and tugging it sharply up. Tobin lifted her arms to give way and the garment soon found itself alone in some dark corner. Tobin expected another kiss, but Kelley found something else to entertain herself. Tobin's head snapped back and hit the grate of the locker but she barely noticed. Kelley's hot mouth had found one of the sensitive nubs, stiff from the cold air, and took it between her teeth. Tobin plead rumbled low in her throat. Kelley took her other nipple between her fingers and gently flicked her thumb in tandem with her tongue, eliciting a higher pitched whimper from Tobin. The midfielder ran her hands through Kelley's wet hair and grabbed them in fistfuls, having barely enough cognition to stop herself from pulling too hard.

"Jesus." She gasped.

"Tobin Heath taking the Lord's name in vain?" Kelley took just a moment to say it before Tobin gently applied pressure for her to continue. But Kelley did not. Instead, she sank to her knees, tugging on Tobin's athletic shorts. Tobin's eyes bulged comically when her completely fried brain comprehended what Kelley was trying to do.

"Are you sure?" Tobin asked nervously. She had never been with another girl before and it scared her as much as excited her. Kelley looked up at her with an expression that made her realize how stupid that question was.

"Are you?" Kelley asked, sensing her trepidation. Tobin thought about it for all of a second before releasing her vice grip on Kelley's hair and hooking her thumbs into the waistband of her shirts. Kelley smirked like it was Christmas day and gladly helped her out of her shorts and with it her...

"Boxers, really?" Kelley teased.

"What? They're comfortable." Tobin defended.

"You are so gay." Kelley shook her head.

"Coming from the girl who is about to do that..." She gestured from Kelley to herself, turning bright red at the thought. Her awkwardness earned her a well deserved laugh.

"You mean this...?" Tobin had been kicked in the head before by accident. It was a tackle gone wrong. Rather than leaping over her, her opponent kicked her in the back of the head. She remembered stars exploding in front of her eyes. Those stars burst in front of her again the millisecond Kelley leaned forward and tasted Tobin for the first time. Tobin brought her hand up and bit down on the back of her hand.

"Oh God..." She moaned into her hand. Kelley looked up while she worked her tongue, her lips, and - very gently - her teeth to please Tobin. Her hair was a mess from catching on the grate behind her. Her eyes were closed and her eyebrows furrowed in concentration. Cold as the locker room was, sweat beaded on her forehead. Her mouth was open, the only way she could suck in enough breath. To Kelley, she looked perfect, exactly what she imagined Tobin would look like in the throws of lust. Tobin wanted to touch Kelly, wanted every part of her to be in contact with the defender but it was only her sweaty hands and her back pressed hard against the lockers, relying solely on friction to keep her up on her feet because her muscles were useless. It felt like every nerve in her body was on fire and she couldn’t take much more of the sensory overload. The room smelled like sweat, which was normal, and sex, which was not. And while Kelley worked her magic with her mouth, she slid one hand up Tobin’s thigh and slipped a finger into her teammate. Kelley marveled at how easy it was to coax in a second finger. “She must’ve really wanted me.” She thought with some pride. When she started curling her fingers gently, running the pads of her fingertips in and out of Tobin’s center, Tobin lost whatever balance she had and slipped onto the ground. Kelley pulled her head away to avoid any collision but Tobin reached out and grabbed the back of her neck.

“Don’t.” She breathed and Kelley found herself kneeling on the ground, again, practically on all fours. Tobin moaned in her low voice, relinquishing her previous restraint. Her cries bounced off the walls, and Kelley wondered if some poor janitor down the hall at the men’s locker room could hear it reverberating off the empty, concrete bricks. Tobin tightened once against Kelley’s fingers and that was signal enough to her that she was close.

“Kiss me.” Tobin begged, needing her. Kelley lifted herself and crashed her lips into Tobin’s again and the midfielder’s hand found the back of her neck and dug her nails in. Her eyes squeezed shut and Kelley pressed a thumb to where her tongue had previously been. Tobin let out one last drawn out cry into Kelley’s mouth and came undone.

Kelley brought her down, slowing a little at a time until Tobin was still, save for the spasming of her leg muscles. Wall sits be damned, sex standing up was more of a work out than anything their coach came up with. Tobin let go of Kelley’s neck, leaving crescent red welts where she’d gripped and the defender brought her hand to touch her battle scars.

“Ouch.” She said.

“Sorry...” But Tobin let out a satisfied sigh and smile, proving she wasn’t actually very apologetic. Kelley stood up and sat down on the bench.

“So...” Tobin braced herself for the next part. Was it to say how awkward it was? Was it a request to return the favor because she wasn’t very knowledgeable, though she hardly suspected that Kelley was either. Was it to talk about their feelings, oh God no, not while her brain was still on the fritz. Kelley smiled calmly, seeing the slightly panicked look in Tobin’s eyes. “How dirty do you think these locker rooms really are?” Tobin let out a surprised and relieved laugh.

“I dunno, I don’t care.” She replied. Kelley stood up and started collecting Tobin’s discarded articles of clothing, staring with her shorts and ending with her boxers. The two were quiet while they got dressed, both unsure how to proceed forward. Tobin feared the window for a repeat would close if they didn’t say anything before they parted, and it wasn’t until she touched the handle of her car door that she spoke.

Her high school coach once told her that everything was about putting on foot in front of the other. That was the basics of anything, whether it was soccer or life. Keep going, don’t stop. She called out to Kelley, who had reached her car too.

“Hey. I’ll see you at practice tomorrow?” She asked. “Wanna grab a beer after or something?” Kelley grinned her trademark bright, toothy smile.

“Yeah. Sounds good. See you tomorrow.” She said and ducked down into the driver’s seat. Tobin hovered outside for a moment, waiting until Kelley’s car drove away. One foot at a time.


End file.
